Jian Chen
* }} |titles = * * * Mercenary King * Imperial Protector (Qinhuang Kingdom, Gesun Kingdom) * Human Sovereign * }} |status = Alive |age = 1 (Start) 15 ≈ 350 |gender = Male |species = Human |cultivation_rank = Currently Saint King (8th Heavenly Layer) Raw Infinite Prime Early Stage |combat_prowess = Currently Receival Origin Mid Stage Raw Infinite Prime Late Stage |body_rank = Currently 4th Layer Raw 14th Layer |radiant_rank = Currently Seventh Class Raw 2-Colored Yuan Pill |principles = * Way of the Sword * Space * Radiant Saint Force |spouse(s) = * * }} |relatives = * * * * * * * * * * }} |master(s) = * Adami |friend(s) = * * Xiu Houston * Tian Jian * Quan Youcai * Qin Ji * Dugu Feng * Rui Jin * Hong Lian * Hei Yu * Mo Tianyun * Qing Yixuan |servant(s) = * Zi Ying * Qing Suo * Jiede Tai * Yang Ling * Saint Item Spirit |current_occupation = * * * * * |former_occupation = |current_affiliation = |former_affiliation = * Kargath Academy * Radiant Saint Master Union * Turtle Clan |home = * Tian Yuan Continent * Gesun Kingdom * Lore City |chapter = Chapter 001: Jian Chen |best_friends = * Tie Ta * Qin Xiao * Ming Dong * Yun Zheng * Senior An * Qin Ji * Wang Yifeng * Xiu Tianyu * Nubis |succesor = |predecessor = * Immortal Exalt of the Sword Sect of Violet Heavens * * |height = 5.9 feet|hair_colour = Black (novel) Purple (manhua)}} Appearance A handsome youth that is the envy of all men and women. His handsome appearance, and the perfect balance of his face that no one could complain about. All this was combined with a pale white skin that suited his appearance and caused many females to be jealous—Jian Chen was practically a walking killer of women. With his handsome and determined face, Jian Chen looked like a person that could not be trifled with. He was the quintessence of a dragon among men. Personality From his former life of Jianghu, he is very stoic in-contrast to his delicate features and is known to be quite sharp and decisive when it comes to killing. He will never forgive anyone that dares harm his friends and family. He has stated that he does not help playboys. History Past Life Jian Chen, the publicly recognized number one expert of the Jianghu. His skill with the sword went beyond perfection and was undefeatable in battle, After a battle with the exceptional expert Dugu Qiubai who had gone missing over a hundred years ago, Jian Chen succumbed to his injuries and died. After death, Jian Chen’s spirit was preserved by the Purple Azure Sword Spirits, and transmigrated into a Higher Realm. Following an extremely fast growth, his enemies piled up one after another before becoming gravely injured once more. On the gates of death, his spirit mutated, and from that moment henceforth, he would tread on a completely different path of the art of the sword to become the sword god of his generation . Present Life Jian Chen was born in one of the four top families of Lore City, the Changyang Clan. As soon as he opened his eyes to the world, he recalled all his memories from his past life. From the very beginning, he practiced the Azulet Sword Law, and he absorbed the energy from the world to strengthen his body. As a result, his body developed at an inconceivably rapid rate, such that, in a single year he would already reach a height of 1.2 meters, closer to that of a 5-year-old boy. When he became 3 years old, he took the traditional Saint Force Test to determine his potential as a Cultivator. Surprisingly, the stone did not react at all, misleading people into thinking he was crippled. In fact, all the Saint Force he would have acquired had been refined into fleshly body strength. During the next four years, he remained marginated in the household, although some people still treated him well, notably his mother Bi Yuntian and his elder sister Mingyue. However, by that time, he had completed the basic strengthening of his body. Furthermore, he had reached the 4th Step of Saint Force. He revealed his strength by fighting some members of the clan, and his progress was confirmed by his taking the test again. Skillset These are the most outstanding skills. For a more detailed list, see Jian Chen/Skills. * Azulet Sword Law (1/3 Volumes) * Radiant Saint Master (Chapter 80+) * Azulet Sword Qi (Chapter 202) * Illusionary Flash (Chapter 331) * Great Principles (Chapter 1286+) Cultivation Techniques * Chaos Body (Azulet Sword Law) Category:Character Category:Male Category:Main Character Category:Gesun Kingdom Category:Sword Sect of Violet Heavens Category:Kargath Academy Category:Changyang Clan Category:Flame Mercenaries Category:Saint Realm Category:World of Immortals Category:Blood Sword Sect Category:Human Race Category:Tian Yuan Continent Category:Qinhuang Kingdom Category:Lore City